To love would be an awfully big adventure!
by 6thBennet
Summary: Lieutenant Duckling oneshot! A thief and an overzealous leiutenant meet, and it's anything but love! But things aren't always what they seem!


The market was busy today, perfect for me, since I didn't want to attract any attention. I was blending in with the crowd, wearing some dirty leggings, with a simple cotton shirt underneath a plain coat with the hood pulled deep over my face. If someone would give me a once-over, they wouldn't see the princess, they would see a commoner and that was exactly what I wanted to be today. It was liberating, to just walk around the market, without being recognized by anyone. Everyone was just minding their own business, they weren't trying to impress me or pretending to be nice to me.

I was strolling along the numerous booths, checking out the merchandise the vendors were selling, when suddenly there was a loud commotion.

''Come here little boy! I'm gonna teach ya some manners!'' A few feet down, one of the vendors had a young boy seized by his collar. I hastened towards them without thinking, just in time to see the man lift his hand, readying to slap the boy.

''Stop this!'' I yelled with the most commanding voice I could muster. And to mine and everyone else's surprise, he listened to me.

''Release the boy now! Any form of violence against children is forbidden by law in this realm!'' The man was staring at me with malice in his eyes, but he did release the boy, who didn't wait any longer to get away.

''And who the hell are you to tell me what I can or can't do, poppet?'' Poppet, really? Of course I could tell him that I'm the princess, but then all hell would break lose, that I was sure of.

''I'm someone with enough decency to know not to hit a child, no matter what they did! Maybe you're the one who needs to learn some manners.'' A cluster of people had formed around us, curious to see the outcome of the confrontation. The man's face turned a dark shade of red, his eyes widened with anger.

''Nobody talks to me like that, especially not a bloody wench like you!'' And as soon as his words came out, he lunged at me. But I was prepared for an attack like this. I basically grew up holding a sword and learning self-defense. I sidestepped the man, and unsheathed my knife from it's hiding place. I grabbed the man's outstrechted arm and pulled it behind his back, forcing him to fall down on his knees. I made sure that he wouldn't get up, or try to wrestle himself free, by holding my knife to his throat. It all was done in the blink of an eye. I was pretty proud of myself for pulling this move off, on somebody who was a lot taller and stronger than me.

''And now you're attacking an innocent woman? Is this how a gentleman is supposed to behave nowadays?'' I asked the man, as I tightened my hold on his arm. ''Apologize! Now!'' I demanded.

''Bugger off!'' The man hissed at me, spit flying out of his mouth. I replied to his words by tightening the hold on his arm, causing him to cry out in pain.

''I said apologize!'' But before he could say another word, we got interrupted.

''What is ging on here!'' A loud, but calm voice demanded. The crowd parted, revealing a group of man wearing naval uniforms. They were led by a tall man, with dark hair and a very handsome face. Not that this was of any importance of course.

''Just teaching a man some manners, officer, nothing of your concern.'' I replied, the tone of my voice nonchalant.

''I decide if it's of my concern or not, and it's lieutenant not officer. To me it looks like you are threatening a man with a knife.'' As he talked, the lieutenant closed the distance between us with a steady stride. Why do the pretty one's always have to be so strait-laced? It was really a shame.

''Alright then, lieutenant.'' I said, emphasising his rank. ''I will stop this as soon as the man apologizes to me for behaving in such a vile manner.'' The lieutenant's gaze dropped to the man on his knees for the first time since he arrived at the scene. He tilted his head, scrutinizing him.

''Apologize to the girl.'' His tone left no room for objection.

''Sorry, poppet.'' The man hissed at me, and I released him, but not without shoving him forward, so that he fell on his face. The man stood up as he cradled his arm. He threw me one last wrathful look, before vanishing in the crowd. Now I noticed that everyone was looking at me, a dangerous situation to be in. I had to get out of there before someone recognized me.

I ignored the lieutenant and his men and started to walk away. A hand on my elbow stopped me.

''One second, miss.'' It was the lieutenant who hindered me from leaving with a firm grip.

''May I see this knife of yours?'' He asked politely, but wasn't waiting for my answer, before taking the knife from my hand. He took a step back, as I reached out to take it back.

''Hmm, interesting.'' He exclaimed, as his thumb smoothed over the hilt.

''Yes, it's a knife, awfully interesting isn't it? Now, can I have it back?'' I inquired and held my palm out, waiting for it to hand it back.

''No.'' The lieutenant replied, ignoring my outstrechted hand.

''What do you mean no? It's mine, now give it back!'' This man was infuriating me more with every second.

''I don't believe that. See-'' He held the knife into the light, showing the hilt to me. ''That is the royal sigil, carved into the hilt. Only the royal family, knights, the royal guard or let's say a lieutenant of the royal navy is allowed to bear the royal sigil. You don't look like any of the named people.'' He explained in a condescending tone.

''There is only one way, how you could have acquired possession of it.'' He said, pointing the tip of the knife at me.

''And that would be?'' I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest in a defying gesture.

''You stole it, which makes you a thief.'' A smirk spread on his face, he looked so proud of himself. I couldn't help but laugh at him, this was just too funny.

''Thievery is not a laughing matter, girl!'' He lectured me, causing me to laugh even more. If only he knew!

''Alright then.'' He said and turned to his men. ''Shackle her!''

Hearing his command, my laughter immediately stopped. My arms, were pulled behind my back, and I felt the coldness of metal surrounding my wrists, restraining me from any movement.

''Woah, you can't arrest me! Only a member of the royal guard can do that!'' I yelled at him, trying to wrench free from the men's hold.

''Oh, I can get one of them if you'd like, I'm sure they would help us out.'' The smirk was back on his face, and I had the strong urge to slap it off his face.

''You are making a big mistake.'' I told him in a low voice.

''You can tell that to the judge. Take her away.'' They started to haul me away, but I wasn't done with him, I knew how to deal with this situation.

''Wait! I demand that you'll bring me to the victim of this thievery!'' The lieutenant held his hand up, stopping his men.

''So, you're confessing your crime?''

''Yes, but only if I get the opportunity to apologize to the person I stole the knife from.'' I could see that he was intrigued by my words.

''Alright, and who would that be? A guard? I'm sure we can bring him here for you.'' He looked around, as if the person would just turn up in front of him.

'''No, I didn't steal it from a guard.'' I said, and waited for his next question.

''Then tell me, who is it?'' He was getting frustrated with me. Perfect, then he would love this. I smiled at him, and I could swear that his eyes widened.

''The king.'' I told him, and numerous gasps came from the bystanders. The lieutenant's face turned serious.

''Are you sure about that, stealing from the king is punishable by death.''

''Sure it is.'' I murmered sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

''What was that?'' He asked me, tilting his head towards mine.

''I mean, yes, it's a law. But it's not like the king is ever going to execute it. He's not so fond of executions.'' He actually detested them.

''If you so sure about that, then I guess we can pay his majesty a visit.'' He looked at one of his men. ''Get a carriage, the lady and I will have to go to the palace.'' He turned back towards me, speaking so low, that only I could hear it. ''Are you sure that you want to face the king?''

''Oh, I can't contain my excitement, officer.'' He scoffed at my words.

''It's lieutenant! Lieutenant Killian Jones.'' He corrected me.

''Are you going to tell me your name, miss?'' His face was even closer to mine now, close enough for me to headbutt him, but that would accomplish nothing, since I was still shackled.

''You're going to find out soon enough, Lieutenant Jones.''

The carriage ride was silent, but I couldn't keep my smirk from getting wider, the closer we got to the castle. Lieutenant Jones was sitting right in front of me, watching me like a hawk. I knew that he was probably trying to intimitade me with his intense stare, but it didn't faze me as easily as he hoped. It was obvious that my nonchalance unnerved him. I couldn't pinpoint why, but it was a lot of fun to tease him like this. I wondered just how much it would take to break down his serious facade completely.

Suddenly the carriage stopped with a jerk. Since I was still bound, I couldn't keep my balance and fell forward, right into the lieutenant's lap. His hands immediately took hold of my shoulders, steadying me, as my face was pressed against his surprisingly firm chest. The first thought that popped into my head, was how good he smelled, like the sea. Then the mortification kicked in. I couldn't get up without his help, and I could feel his hands tighten on my shoulders, before he pulled me back. My eyes widened as I noticed the full magnitude of our situation. I was practically straddling his lap, with my face only inches away from his own. I expected him to push me away, but instead he just stared at me with a stunned expression. I looked down as I saw him swallow, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat. Glancing back up, I discovered that his dark blue eyes were now fixed on my lips. It almost looked like he was going to kiss me, and I had to admit, that I would have let him. We both tilted our heads just the tiniest bit, when there was a loud rap on the carriage door, causing him to push me back onto my seat. The door was opened by the driver, who was oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

''We're here, lieutenant. I already told the guard why we are here, they are going to escort you to the throne room while the king is being informed.'' The lieutenant cleared his throat and stepped out of the carriage.

''Thank you, Westley. Miss, if you would be so kind?'' He addressed me, and offered me his hand, only to realize that I couldn't take it. I stood up anyway and tried to exit the carriage as gracefully as I could, with him helping me. He let go of me as soon as both of my feet were standing steadily on the ground. From now on I had to avoid the eyes of every guard and every servant that would cross our path, not an easy task. But all hell would break lose if one of them would discover that the princess was in shackles.

''Lieutenant Jones, please follow me, the king is awaiting you.'' The guard in front of us said. I recognized his voice, it was Thomas, he's in my father's personal guard. I tried to hide my face in the collar of my coat, earning a questioning glance from Lieutenant Jones. A moment later, we were heading to the throne room.

Father wasn't here yet, I knew that he was busy with something, I would love to avoid. My eyes were still fixed on the floor. I was lucky that the whole castle was buzzing with preperations.

''Wait here, his majesty will be with you any minute.'' With that Thomas turned around and left us standing in front of the throne. Several other guards were standing alongside the numerous doors.

''You are still very calm about there a specific reason for that?'' Lieutenant Jones asked me in a low voice.

''You'll see.'' I replied, and in the same moment, the doors to our left burst open, and my father struttet in.

''Kneel for his majesty, the king of the Enchanted Forest.''

Killian immediately went down on one knee, his head bowed, but I kept standing upright, rolling my eyes at the dramatic entrance. I followed my father with my eyes as he headed towards the throne, a small smile on my face. He glanced at the lieutenant and then at me, and promptly stopped, almost causing his entourage to run into his back.

''Emma?'' His voice was full of disbelief. ''What? Why are you in shackles?'' He was completely ignoring the lieutenant beside me, who was standing again and staring at me in utter shock.

'''Hey Daddy.'' I greeted him, with my best 'please don't be mad at me' smile.

''Daddy? Emma?'' Lieutenant Jones's head whipped between me and my father, realisation settling on his face. ''Oh no!'' He exclaimed, causing my father to notice him for the first time.

''Who are you, and what have you done to my daughter?'' He took a step towards the lieutenant, his hand taking hold of his sword handle. But before he could skewer him, I stepped between them.

''Stop, Daddy! I can explain, it's all just a big misunderstanding.'' He looked down at me, and I could hear a quiet scoff coming from behind me.

''Alright, explain.'' He said to me, before looking over my shoulder. ''And you, unshackle her, I'm guessing you have a key.'' Hearing that, Lieutenant Jones promptly stepped behind me and did as my father said.

''You should have told me that you're the princess.'' He whispered, so that only I could hear him. I turned my head towards him and lowered my own voice. ''Now, where would be the fun in that?'' Our eyes met, and I could see a spark in his, telling me that he wasn't as mad as I thought he would be. I rubbed my aching wrists, and the spark in his eyes vanished, being replaced by regret.

''Emma, I'm waiting!'' My father exclaimed, causing me to turn around again.

''Well, as I said, it was all a big misunderstanding. But let's not dwell on boring details, Daddy. Nobody got hurt and everything is alright now!'' I said, being jovial. Father looked at me for a moment, clenching his jaw, before addressing the lieutenant.

''Who are you?''

''Killian Jones, your majesty. I'm the lieutenant of the Jewel of the Realm.'' He was the perfect picture of etiquette, speaking proudly but also courteous.

''I've heard of you, I've corresponded with your brother before. Since my daughter thinks dwelling on details is too boring, would you explain to me, why you arrived at the castle with my daughter in schackles?''

''Certainly, your majesty.'' And after that he explained everything that had happened, only leaving out the little incident in the carriage. I could see that my father wasn't happy to hear this at all, just like I thought.

''You went to the market alone, without your guards, disguised as a commoner, and you attacked a man with a knife?'' His voice turned from restricted anger to full-blown yelling.

''I wasn't attacking anybody, I acted out of self-defense.'' I tried to make an excuse, but he wasn't having any of it.

''Exactly! Do you have any idea, what could have happened to you? You should have revealed yourself the second the lieutenant came to you. But you just can't stop acting like a child can you?'' His last words stung.

''Father, I know that you're worried, but I'm alright, I-'' My pleading got interrupted.

''Stop, Emma, I don't wanna hear it. You turned twenty-one today, and you decide to risk your life by going on one of your foolish adventures.'' Tears sprang to my eyes, I felt hurt, angered and embarassed by his words. I could feel the lieutenant shifting closer to me, he was clearly uncomfortable to stand in the crossfire of our strife.

''I wouldn't have to go on my little foolish adventures, if you would stop cooping me up in this golden cage. You want me to act like an adult, then treat me like one!'' I was shouting right back at him, earning a shocked glance from Jones.

''I am not discussing this with you again, Emma. You know why it is important for you to be protected at all times!'' And that was just it. He refused to listen to me, every time. He was so adamant on protecting me, that he missed how miserable I was. The first tear rolled down my cheek, and I hastily wiped it away with the back of my hand. My father's face immediately softened.

''Emma,-'' But this time I was the one to interrupt him.

''I'm going to get ready for the ball.'' I tilted my head towards Lieutenant Jones, trying to hide my obvious tears. ''Goodbye, lieutenant.'' And with that I stormed out of the throne room.

My maid Mary had just finished lacing my cream colored gown, when the door opened, I looked into the mirror and saw my mother with an entranced look on her face entering my room.

''Oh Emma, you look absolutely beautiful.'' She exclaimed, as she folded her hands over heart.

''Thank you, Mother.'' I replied, but I couldn't return the smile, since I was still to upset about my father's words. But my mother wouldn't be my mother, if she didn't notice that something was up.

''Thank you, Mary. You can go now.'' She waited until my maid had left the room, before speaking again.

''You're still upset with your father.'' It wasn't a question.

''Can you blame me? Do you know what he said to me?'' I asked her, as I sat down at my dressing table, starting to brush my blonde hair.

''Yes, he told me, and he's incredibly sorry for what he said.''

''Well, then he shouldn't have said it in the first place.'' I said, as I tried to brush the knots out of my hair. Sighing at me, mother took the brush from my hand.

''Here, let me.'' She stood behind me, her eyes holding mine in the mirror.

''Your father is very protective when it comes to the people he loves most in this world, and he isn't perfect, so it's only natural for him to make mistakes. Just like you make mistakes, now and then.'' She said, giving me a pointed look.

''Oh come on, not you too. I know that I screwed up, there's no point in telling me again.'' I threw my hands in the air in exasperation.

''Okay, okay. But just let me say one more thing. There is a reason why we are so adamant on keeping you safe, There are people out there who would love to get you in danger. Remember Emma, you are the -'' I cut her off. ''The product of true love, yes I know.'' I got so sick of hearing it, sometimes I felt like I was reduced to that single attribute.

''Exactly, which means that you possess magic, that others would kill for. We just want you to be careful, Emma.'' My mother finished brushing my hair, and started to braid it above my temples.

''I'm not even sure if I have magic.'' I said quietly, enjoying how my mother's fingers ran through my hair. It was always a relaxing feeling when she did it.

''Let's hope it never shows. Magic always comes with a price, one that no one should be forced to pay.'' I knew of my parent's struggles with magic. The Evil Queen, Rumplestiltskin, and many others who wanted to destroy their lives. But those weren't a problem anymore. Together they defeated Regina, and Rumplestiltskin was saved by true love's kiss. Who else could be after me? Mother had pinned my braids into an elegant updo, with soft curls framing my face. When she was finished, she layed both her hands on my shoulders and brought her face beside mine.

''The fairest of them all.'' She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

''Isn't that a bit conceited, Mother?'' I teased her.

''You know that I wasn't talking about me, sweetheart.'' She laughed, and for the first time since I talked to my father, a smile broke out on my face.

''There is that beautiful smile!'' My mother exclaimed. ''Do me a favor Emma, please dance with your father tonight and give him the chance to apologize to you in person.'' I thought about her request, and I knew that denying it would only make me seem childish, exactly what I didn't want to be.

''I will.'' I agreed, and stood up to give my mother a hug. I thanked her for braiding my hair, and for coming to talk to me before she left to get ready herself. But suddenly, she paused on the door sill.

''Oh, one more thing Emma. Your father invited Lieutenant Jones. The two of them spoke after you left and I think your father is very fond of him already.'' I didn't like the mischievous smile on her face.

''What do you mean, fond of him?'' I asked her in a timid voice.

''Oh, he said something about how well matched you two are, since he was able to disarm you and bring you home, in shackles nonetheless. As angry as he was, he was also quite impressed by this.'' I stared at her with wide eyes, not wanting to believe what I just heard.

''What? What does that even mean, well matched? Did you even talk to him? He must be the most infuriating man I ever met!'' And I couldn't stop thinking about the way it felt to be so close to him. But that was something I would never say out loud.

''Hmm, maybe you could dance with him too.'' Mother suggested, her smile growing even bigger at my flustered state.

''Yeah, like I would want to do that!''

''We'll see.'' my mother said and left the room. I turned around, and caught sight of my flushed cheeks in the mirror. As if I was interested in that lieutenant.

The air was filled with joyful music and loud laughter. My parents had invited hundreds of important people in the realm to celebrate my twentyfirst birthday. And I could honestly say, that of all these hundreds of people, I barely knew ten. I knew that these kind of balls were held to show appreciation for their support to our kingdom, but even if I was the center of attention, I felt lost amid a sea of ball gowns and courteous gentlemen. The woman were either complimenting me on my gown or eyeing me with perusing glances of disdain, thinking that I wouldn't notice. The men all wanted to dance with me, or they tried to get a word in with my father. They were all so fake, most of them were only nice to me because I was the princess. They thought they knew me, that I would enjoy their endless string of compliments and questions about my time here in the castle. But their assumption of me was based on an image, a title, not on the real me. Nobody here knew that I hated dancing, that I would rather have a sword fight with the stable boy. Nobody knew that I'd rather wear a dirty pair of leggings than a frilly ball gown. But like the perfect princess, I put a smile on my face and thanked the ladies who were complimenting me on my dress and hair, and I twirled with the gentlemen around the room.

''May I have this dance?'' My father's voice asked from behind me. He had a guilty look on his face, one that I just couldn't say no to, and I did promise mother to dance with him.

''Of course, Daddy.'' I told him and lifted my hand to his shoulder. His guilty expression turned into a smile. We stood in the middle of the ball room, every pair of eyes on us. The music changed and then we were the only pair dancing.

''You look beautiful, as always.'' He said, as we moved over the floor. Coming from him, I knew that he really meant it, that it wasn't just a way to get into my good graces.

''Thank you.''

''About what I said earlier, I'm incredibly sorry about that. I hope you can forgive me.'' It broke my heart to see him this sad, like he disappointed me more than anything.

''It's already forgiven, Daddy. I know that you're only looking out for me.'' I told him, and it was like I could see the guilt lifting off him.

''I'm really glad.'' He replied, and I could see that his gaze was fixed on something behind me now.

''I do believe that there is someone else, that wants to apologize to you.'' I pulled my brows together into a frown.

''Who are you talking – ‚'' but then my father turned me and I could see exactly, who he was talking about.

Lieutenant Killian Jones was standing at the edge of the crowd, his arms crossed behind his back. Our eyes met and to my surprise, there was an immediate connection.

''He's a very nice and loyal man, Emma.'' I let out a deep sigh, what are my parents trying to accomplish here?

''He arrested me, and he wasn't even authorised to do so!'' I exclaimed. In addition to that he was stuck up, and had no sense of humor at all.

''The way I see it is, that he brought you home, safe and without any troubles. Something I haven't accomplished in a while.'' I could almost detect a hint of jealousy in his voice.

''First of all, I was outnumbered and second, he surprised me.'' I defended myself.

''Surprised? I can't remeber the last time you were surprised by someone. Aren't you always saying how much everything and everyone bores you? How predictable life is?'' He questioned me.

''Hmm.'' My noncommital scoff made him laugh.

''You should talk to him.'' He told me as the music ended, and I rolled my eyes. Why were my parents so in love with this man? I just wanted to reply to my father when I saw some young lord from some other realm heading to my direction. Surely he wanted to dance, but I wasn't in the mood to be wooed by anyone else tonight. Talking to the lieutenant was the much more attractive alternative right now, and who knows, maybe I could have some fun with him.

''Alright, I'll talk to him.'' I said, and gave my father a kiss on the cheek.

''Be nice.'' He warned me. ''Oh, and one more thing, happy birthday sweetheart.'' Flashing him one more smile, I turned around and fled towards the direction, where Lieutenant Jones was standing. I stopped right in front of him, and huffed at his small bow.

''Lieutenant Jones, would you be so kind and join me for a walk through the palace gardens?'' I asked him, my tone formal, so that no one else would suspect anything out of the ordinary.

''Of course, your highness.'' I didn't wait for him to lead the way and headed towards the doors that were leading out to the garden. The lieutenant right on my heels.

I didn't stop walking until I reached my favorite place in the garden. The pond. It was surrounded by beautiful weeping willows and lilac trees, which blocked the path from curious stares. My pace had been fast and steady, I just wanted to get away from the festivities as fast as possible. When I stopped to watch the Swans in the pond, Lieutenant Jones, who had been close behind me, almost ran into me.

''That was quite the pace, your highness.'' He said, but he wasn't showing any signs of exhaustion. I turned around to face him. ''Please just call me Emma, Lieutenant.''

''Only if you call me Killian.'' He replied with a small smirk on his face. The same smirk that I wanted to slap off his face this morning.

''So, Killian.'' The corners of his mouth lifted even more when I said his name. ''My father seems to be quite taken with you. You two had a nice talk?'' I asked him.

''That's good to hear, I'm glad that his majesty is not angry with me for arresting his beloved daughter. And yes, we did have a nice talk, Emma.'' He walked around me as he talked, leaning down towards my ear as he said my name. Almost like he was flirting with me. He continued to walk towards a wooden jetty, his boots thudding on the planks. I shook my head at him, for someone as strait-laced as him, he sure knew how to tease someone. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was playing a game with me, one that started this early morning. The poor thing didn't know that he couldn't win this kind of game.

''Shouldn't you apologize to me, Killian?'' I inquired.

His head whipped around, his nonchalant attitude gone from his face. Back was the serious lieutenant.

''Of course, Emma. It was a foolish mistake, will you ever forgive me?'' I chuckled at his little outburst, he really thought that I was cross with him for arresting me.

''I don't know, Killian. I guess you'd have to show me just how sorry you really are. It is my birthday, did you bring me a present?'' I asked him.

''Unfortunately I didn't have the time to get you anything. The invitation was at such short notice.'' He told me, scratching the skin behind his ears. Must be a nervous habit of his, that I found quite adorable.

''No present? Well, then I guess this conversation has found an end.'' I threw both of my arms in the air to emphasise my fake disappointment and turned around to leave.

''Emma, please wait!'' Killian called after me, and suddenly I could feel his hand on my shoulder turning me around. And in that moment, the world turned upside down. Literally. The sudden movement caused me to slip on the wet planks and I stumbled over the hem of my dress. I grabbed the labels of Killian's naval jacket to keep me from falling, but I only manged to crash into him with full force, pushing him and me into the pond.

The cold water enveloped us, air was rushing out of my lungs. I could still feel Killian's arms around me, holding me close, not letting go. Seconds later our heads broke the surface, both of us gasping for air. We were both breathing heavily and I could feel his hard chest pressing against my own, since he was still pulling me close. The water was shallow enough to stand, and only reached up to his waist, since he was taller than me. I noticed the way his white shirt was clinging to his skin, accentuating the muscles beneath it. A few buttons got undone, thanks to me grabbing his jacket. My own hands were grasping his biceps.

''Emma, are you okay?'' Killian asked me, his voice still hoarse from coughing up water.

I let my hands wander over his arms and shoulders, feeling the strength of him. His eyes went wide when I pulled them around his neck.

''I'm more than okay.'' And then I did something that surprised me more than anyone else, I pulled his face down towards mine, and captured his lips in a kiss.

Killian froze for a second, but it only took him a couple of seconds to return the kiss. His arms tightened around me even more, fingers digging into my waist. I felt exhilarated and nervous at the same time, since this was my first real kiss. This was nothing like the harmless pecks I'd exchanged with the stable boy when I was seventeen, this was so much more. The softness of his lips contradicted the force behind his kiss, sending me into a turmoil of emotions. Sensing my inexperience, he took the lead by sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. A muffled moan escaped my throat, as he gently bit my lip with his teeth. I opened my mouth in response, flicking my tongue over his lips, inviting him in. I trembled in his arms when his tongue did the same to me. And unfortunately, he took my trembling as something different. He pulled away from me and kept me in place with his hands on my shoulders.

''You're shivering. You have to get out of the water.'' He said, his own bottom lip trembling. Before I could say anything, or continue where we had left off, Killian hoisted himself out oft he water. He was dripping wet, and his clothes were clinging to him in the most delicious way. He bend down and grabbed me to pull me out. He lifted me out like it was nothing, and I knew that I had to weigh a lot more than usual since my already heavy dress was soaking wet, and now quite transparent too. Which Killian noticed immediatly. I never saw someone's cheeks turn this red.

''Ohh..- your highness, you should – Emma, this – please take this!'' He stuttered as he shrugged out of his blue naval jacket to cover me up. My lips formed into a mischievous smile as he wrapped his jacket around my shoulders. All I could think of was, how glad I was that I decided against wearing a corset today, or this wouldn't be as hilarious right now. His jacket lay heavy on my shoulders, and did nothing to warm me up, but being cold was the last thing on my mind right now.

''Thank you, Killian.'' I said, looking coyly at him.

''It was my pleasure.'' He said, his hands absently rubbing up and down on my arms. ''What I meant was, I'm welcome, no, you're welcome!'' The poor man couldn't handle it at all. I knew that there was no way that he would adress the kiss first, so I decided to take the next step.

''That was nice, we should do it again.'' I told him, while closing the space between us.

''Really?'' His voice was high-pitched, his eyebrows almost vanishing into his hairline. ''Are you sure? Because it wouldn't be proper to –'' I shushed him by holding a finger to his lips.

''Killian, you're going to listen to me now, okay?'' I told him, waiting for a sign of compliance from him. I took a deep breath, when I saw him nodding his head.

''My whole life, people, my parents, everyone has been telling me of these big adventures they had. Fighting against evil forces, and going on journeys through the realm. I always loved these stories, I mean who doesn't? But as I got older, it wasn't enough anymore. I wanted to have my own adventures, rather than just hearing those of others. But as you heard this morning, my parents are really adamant on keeping me safe, here in this castle, and it's driving me mad. All I ever wanted was to see the world, to know how it feels to really live. So, I decided that my twentyfirst birthday would be the perfect occasion on dipping my toes into the world, as in testing the waters. I went to the market, so that I could get a peek of what's outside there, without being suffocated by my very own army of guards, I wanted to enjoy myself.'' I paused for a moment, trying to come up with the right words. Killian kept silent, his gaze fixed on me.

''I would have never thought that my first adventure would be a person. You, you arrested me, and you were so smug about it. And then you stood in front of my father and didn't cover in fear, you're not trying to impress me, and I think it's because you actually know the real me. You challenged me today, Killian. I think what I'm trying to say is, that you are my adventure and my journey, and I don't know why because you are the most strait-laced, infuriating, handsome man I ever met, and I that is why I think we should kiss again. So, you can stop telling me that it's not proper, because I couldn't give any less of a – '' But before I could say that last part, Killian covered my mouth with his own, successfully stopping me from my rant. Our second kiss was just as forceful as the first, igniting sparks inside me that turned me upside down. His jacket fell from my shoulders, as his fingers brushed through the wet strands of my hair. My braids must have come undone when we fell into the water, but I couldn't care less right now about how I looked. We parted after what felt like minutes, both breathing heavily , foreheads pressing together.

''You think I'm handsome?'' Killian asked me with his trademark smirk on his face.

''I pour my heart out to you and this is the only thing you heard?'' I asked him incredulously. ''Should I add conceited?''

''You can add infatuated with a stubborn, reckless, headstrong, beautiful princess, if you want.'' He told me and his whole face lit up like a firework. I shook my head at him, and let out a giggle, which I rarely did.

''So, lieutenant, when will you leave port?'' I asked him, secretly hoping that he would say never.

''Not for another four days. And then I will only be gone for two weeks.'' He replied, pulling me closer to him as if the thought of being apart was just as horrible to him, as it was to me.

''You could take me with you, I always wanted to sail the seas.'' I suggested.

''Ahh, I don't think that your parents would be so fond of that idea, especially your father.''

I scoffed at him. ''Oh, please. They love you already.''

''They won't when they see us like this when we go back.'' He said, and pointed at our dripping attire.

''Then let's stay here, we've got everything we need.'' I told him and pressed a kiss on his stubbly chin.

''That sounds wonderful.'' Killian agreed. He placed two of his fingers under my chin, tilting my face up to his. ''Happy birthday, Emma.'' He said, just before he kissed me again, as we gently swayed from side to side, like two dancing lovers.

Lieutenant Killian Jones was my adventure, and I had a feeling that this was only the beginning of a long exciting journey.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

**A/N: I wrote this for the Captain Swan Secret Valentine project on tumblr, for the lovely ff writer Xelbie (soulswan on tumblr)! Check out her fic "I see sparks" it's amazing!**


End file.
